1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a waterproof device; in particular, to an electronic device with waterproof structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional electronic device (e.g., wearable device) includes a mechanical detection switch and a controlling component (e.g., knob or button) for triggering the mechanical detection switch. The conventional electronic device is provided with a waterproofed space by arranging a gasket or a rubber ring outside the mechanical detection switch and the controlling component, thereby making it waterproof. In other words, the mechanical detection switch and the controlling component must be arranged in the waterproof space.
However, when the controlling component is used after a period of time, a portion of the gasket (or the rubber ring) abutted against the controlling component easily generates a deformation problem, so water may flow into the waterproof space by passing through the deformed gasket.